


Springtime

by SpyVsTailor



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: F/M, Pollen Sex?, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyVsTailor/pseuds/SpyVsTailor
Summary: Based on an ask from tumblr. Origae-6 pollen sex.





	Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, guys. This is pretty rough and raunchy. Based on an Nonny ask from my tumblr ask box. Daniels and Walter in the Springtime on Origae-6. I didn't even edit this, because holy sheeeeet is it dirty.

Origae-6 was more beautiful than Daniels had imagined.

When they landed the whole planet seemed to be in full bloom.

Trees like Earth willows hung low over the lake where she had set up to build her cabin, their hanging branches releasing beautiful white blossoms into the water. Across the lake another type of tree had released white bits of fuzz into the air like fat snowflakes and they floated lazily around creating a scene worthy of a fantasy painting.

Daniels felt the romance in the air as couples took breaks from building their colony across the lake from her cabin and it made her heart hang heavy.  
She missed everything, about Jake. From his sneaky, almost roguish grins to the sound of his voice

At night, with the entire planet silent and serene, she missed him most. His body, hard and angular, his scent, musky but always clean. The feel of him wrapped around her, above her, pinning her down, pressing against her. Slicing her hand on a board, she cursed and dropped it. Maybe she should get her head out of the gutter and back into her work. Daniels thanked whoever was determined to be the new deity of man for Walter. He was the one with the technical know-how. She was just the muscle. 

When it came time for her to obey the original orders to decommission Walter with the ship, she found no one objecting when she refused. Walter had made fast friends with the people and he had everyone in his corner, one of them, a robotics engineer, had even replaced his lost hand with a fairly good working match. Even if Walter hadn’t made friends, Daniels would have never had the heart to do away with him. He was her best friend, her family. Walter was the only one she wanted to build her cabin with. And he was so helpful, not just in building their home by the lake, he was there when she needed him. Quiet and observant, patient and just as sweet as always. 

And at that moment he was there at her side, already patching her hand up. Android’s didn’t sweat like men, but in the sun Dany had noticed that Walter’s synthetic skin was beginning to bronze as she studied where his collar revealed his skin beneath, hidden from the sun. 

“You should take your shirt off,” she said absently picking up the material to see the tan line better. “So you’ll get an even tan.”

Walter didn’t say anything, just finished bandaging her hand. 

Daniels had no idea where the thought of Walter shirtless came from, but she suddenly had an urge to see him sans shirt. 

The thought of why he could tan and how came to her mind, but she brushed it off the instant Walter stepped away. 

Idly, she studied his body as he returned to work. Why did Weyland-Yutani find it necessary to make him so beautiful? What purpose did it suit to have a tall, broad shouldered God walking among them? He was a distraction at the moment. 

What was wrong with her? 

This pervert eying Walter like he was a slab of meat was not who she was. 

His ass was poetry though. 

_Stop it, Dany!_

Poor gentle Walter, what did he ever do to merit her drooling over him like some bitch in heat. But the things she could do to him…

Enough!

“Do you need a break?” She asked him.

Walter looked up with a glimmer in his blue eyes. Or were they green? Grey? They seemed to change, shift with the day. “I don’t,” he replied.

If course he didn’t.

That tiny, pleased smile touched the corners of his mouth and she smiled back.

“Want to go for a swim?” She asked.

He’s smile widened a little.

Heading for the water, leaving her work behind, she stripped her shirt off and shimmied out of her pants, leaving her topless, in her underpants.

Small breasts meant she hardly ever wore a bra, it was the hippie in her, she supposed. Wanting to live off the land with the man she loved, wearing next to nothing, not caring at all that Walter was now staring at her quietly, eyes unreadable.

Dany loved the lines of his face. They gave him character and a sort of charm.

“Coming in?” She asked. The cool water did nothing for the fire that thrummed in her blood.

Walter straightened his spine, standing at his full height.

Was he always so tall?

Slowly he set down the hammer he was using and approached the water.

Whereas she could go about bare foot and in next to nothing, he still wore the jumpsuit and hoodie he wore on the Covenant, even in the heat.

It drove her insane how much he covered up.

“It’s cool,” she added.

He was quiet for a moment, before asking in a grave, almost serious tone, “are you certain you want me in there?”

“Yeah,” she answered easily, not once thinking that what Walter was asking and what she heard him ask were two different things.

With precision and elegant grace, he knelt and unlaced his boots, before shucking his sweater.

She playfully splashed him and darted away into the deeper water.

He stopped halfway through unzipping his jumpsuit, eyes on the horizon behind her, across the lake.

Curious, Dany followed his gaze, but she didn’t have the vision Walter had, and missed whatever it was he was looking at.

Turning back, she watched as he looked about them, at the fluff that was flying around in the air.

She studied the hair of his chest, the muscles of his abdomen that were almost agonizingly half hidden by his jumpsuit. His hands were so beautiful, long spidery fingers, knuckles that looked like they had been in too many fistfights. Who was the man they designed Walter after? Whoever he was, he was gorgeous.

Walter’s eyes were on her again and he angled his chin down a little to speak, “there’s something in the air.”

“Are you sure it’s not love?” She teased, floating on her back, knowingly putting her breasts on display for him.

Without a word, Walter turned and walked off.

Dany watched him go, disappear into their tent with a gaze turned dark with lust. She would followed him there if she had to.

A short time later, he returned with one of their atmospheric devices and held it up, testing the air.

She emerged from the water.

“Pollen,” he murmured as she reached out and wound her arms around his waist. “At an eighty percent margin. You’re intoxicated with something carried by it. Some sort of endorphin enhancer.”

Dany slid her hands over his bare chest, pushing his jumpsuit open a little more.

Walter removed himself from her and walked over to the water’s edge, collecting her clothes.

“It’s only seasonal,” he declared, holding her clothes out to her.

“Then let’s not waste time,” she teased. “Fuck me.”

Walter looked at her evenly, blinking. “I would imagine allergy medication would work to block the pollen.”

Without a word he moved towards her and scooped her up.

She bit her bottom lip. Now they were talking.

Carrying her to the tent, he laid her down on her cot and moved to their first aid kit, digging through it.

In the meantime, Dany shucked her underpants and waited for him to return.

Leaning over her, he offered her a pill.

“Take this,” he suggested. “You’ll feel better.”

“I just want you to touch me,” she whispered.

Reaching out, he stroked her hair back with his hand. “Take the pill, Daniels,” he mumbled.

She ran her own hand over his cheek, thumb ghosting over his lips as he managed to ease the pill into her mouth.

Dany swallowed it.

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

Covering her with a blanket, Walter said, “I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Stay,” she breathed.

Leaning down, he pressed his forehead to hers.

Dany angled her chin up, trying to taste his mouth on his lips, he but moved his head to the side.

“You’ll feel better soon,” he said, voice rumbling in his chest.

She pressed herself up against him wantonly, needing to find a release.

Walter moved her forward and slid in behind her, holding her between his legs, hands on her forearms, keeping her still.

In her ear, he whispered words, poems, stories, songs, until Dany began to feel that hot thrum in her blood cool.

After an hour or so, she began to feel the cold of being wet and naked, the first shiver that racked her body was quelled by Walter pulling the blanket up and around her.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked her finally.

Embarrassed, she nodded.

“I think Spring will be interesting around here,” he said.

It was an attempt at a joke, which though she appreciated it, her humiliation prevented her from enjoying it.

“I’m so sorry,” she said.

“It was the pollen,” he stated.

“No,” she murmured sheepishly. “I don’t think it was entirely the pollen.”

Walter was quiet.

Struggling to angle her face up to read him, she found him closed off, blank.

“Walter?” She asked.

“I know what you need,” he said. “But I don’t think I’m the one you need it from.”

“Let me be the judge of that,” she declared.

After a painful minute of him being once more emotionless, he tilted his mouth down towards her, pausing an inch from her lips and hovering there.

She pulled back curiously.

“Just testing,” he grinned a little, before completing the motion.

Dany pushed back into the kiss eagerly. At first it seemed as though Walter didn’t know what to do, how to move his head and then, like a light bulb coming on, he began to kiss her like a fucking pro.

She scrambled to turn around without breaking the kiss, straddling him, hands going straight for his bare chest.

Pollen or no, he was still the most beautiful man she had seen in years.

As her mouth slid down from his, she stopped to worship his collarbone, admiring something she had never considered sexy before.

Walter’s hand slid through her hair and he cupped her skull in his long hand. He could break her if he wanted, he could close his hand and squished her like a bug, but he was so careful, so gentle with her that it almost made her cry.

His skin wasn’t oily or grimy or sweaty, it was delicious and she lapped and suckled as it desperately. Her goal was have kissed every inch of him and she was nearly a third of a way there.

As she journeyed lower, forcing his jumpsuit open roughly, she never knew how much of a fucking deviant she was, until she glance up and found him watching her with innocent, curious eyes.

She wanted to darken that innocence a little, to make him think wicked thoughts when he thought of her.

“Tell me what you want,” he said.

“I thought you knew,” she teased, pushing his jumpsuit off his shoulders.

“I said I knew what you need, a want and need are two completely different things,” he corrected.

“I need you,” she stated, pulling his jumpsuit off as he lifted his hips to help her remove it. “And I want to suck your soul out.”

He blinked at her wicked grin.

“Does that scare you?” She asked, hand moving to touch his cock through his ship issued underwear.

“Nothing does,” he replied. “I was made without the ability to feel fear.”

“I don’t mind a little fear,” she admitted. “As long as it’s all in good fun.”

“Like a rush of adrenaline?”

“Are we really going to talk semantics while I stroke you through your boxer briefs?” She demanded, pleased that he could actually get hard. Pleased still further than he had a dick to begin with. He could have been made like a Ken-doll, so the fact that Weyland-Yutani built him fully functional made her think there was a hidden reason why he was so beautiful.

Unable to wait any longer, she unwrapped her gift, mouth down and on it before Walter could react.

Dany dragged her tongue from the base to the tip, before grinning up at him.

The unreadable android had his eyes closed and his head back a little and she laughed a little in triumph. So she could elicit a reaction from him if she tried hard enough.

At her laugh, his eyes snapped open and he pinned her with a stoic, wide eyed look, before suddenly gripping her and tossing her back onto her cot.

She giggled at the feeling of his power, legs falling open on their own like the bitch in heat she was.

Walter covered her body with his, eyes staring at her evenly as his hands roamed her body, fondling her almost mechanically. She kind of loved the feeling of humiliation as he was so business-like in his tactile study of her and when his fingers found her nipples and pinched, she arched her back, prepared to allowed him any use of her he wanted.

At his mercy, she realized that just as much as she wanted to corrupt his innocence, she wanted him to corrupt hers as well. She wanted it to be rough and almost dominating, before curling up in exhaustion in his arms, safe. Because she would be safe. Walter would still be her Walter, she had no doubt as to that.

His fingers left her breasts and roamed down past her neatly trimmed curls, to her core, where he plunged them in her roughly, eyes still watching her with a simple, studious look.

As he worked his fingers in and out of her, thumb moving over her clit, she realized that he was going to make her cum as he mercilessly watched her and it turned her on even more.

“Suck me,” she murmured to him, pushing his head down to her breast.

It was a selfish act, but she had no choice, he did this to her.

As his mouth descended on a nipple, as he nibbled and suckled, as his fingers continued assaulting her, she found herself getting close to her greedy goal. It had been so long since she had a good fuck, that it didn’t take long at all before she was arching her back and moaning, trembling against him.

Walter wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her up, fingers slowing inside her, eyes on hers. He held her through the last remnants of her orgasm, before placing a sweet, almost promising kiss to her temple.

Sighing, she flopped back onto the cot.

“I can’t move,” she mumbled.

Walter sat back, eyes on her, still hard.

“You’re gonna have to take what you need,” she teased. “I’m boneless.”

Thinking he got the joke, she was startled when he gripped her hips and suddenly slammed inside her. She was startled, but it was completely welcome, as her over stimulated body trembled again and she whimpered.

He slowed his approach, worry furrowing his brow.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, reaching down and taking his hand in hers. “I won’t break.”

Taking that as an okay to be a little rougher, Walter picked up his pace, hand still holding hers.

Despite her over stimulation, and wanting nothing more than to reach completion with him, she began to roll her hips in time to his thrusts, meeting his powerful things with her ass.

Picking her up as though she weighed nothing, he settled her on his lap as he rocked into a sitting position and Dany found herself riding him.

With each thrust, she could feel him hitting her deep inside and it was both pain and pleasure.

“I love you,” she panted as she fought hard to reach her second orgasm, the second one always harder than the first.

Walter tilted his head at her like a puppy and she buried her face into the side of his neck to laugh.

They both reached a blissful high together, shuddering and panting together, collapsing into her cot in a heap of limbs.

With her last ounce of energy, she rearranged herself to lay on his chest, listening to his artificial breathing and the beat of a fake heart.

“You have a heartbeat,” she mumbled in surprise.

“Yes,” he said. “For you.”

She found that sweet, until he added.

“So you don’t find it macabre to wake up to a still bed partner.”

“It could have been so romantic, Walter,” she teased.


End file.
